


That hurt...

by murmeltearding



Series: Wrench the Lover [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Shame, Sharing a Bed, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: This is the second installment featuring Wrench and my two very favorite OCs.Alex gets home late, hurt.Wrench and Phil jump to her protection.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wrench the Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836244
Kudos: 4





	That hurt...

Alex unlocked the door and stepped into their flat.

Wrench and Phil were sitting in front of the TV. They only half turned around to greet her.

Alex was glad. She didn’t want them to see her like this. Her face hurt, her arm hurt, her ribs hurt. She took off her jacket and shoes and went straight to the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind her.

A longish scrap was visible on her left cheek, surrounded by a pale bruise. Her hair, usually her pride and joy, was a mess. She tenderly reached up and plucked a leaf out of it, before she took off her shirt and inspected herself in the mirror. Her left arm was bruised as well. Her ribs were tender as she touched one after another, taking deep, slow breaths until she was reasonably sure nothing was broken. She turned on the water and undressed as she waited for it to warm up.

She couldn’t have been in the shower for more than a few minutes when she heard the door click open. “Occupied!” she called out.

Sharing a bathroom with Phil had been bad enough, but ever since Wrench had moved in with them as well… Guys tended to have to use the toilet at the most inconvenient of times.

“I know,” Wrench muttered, pulling the shower curtain aside just far enough to step in with her. His hands wandered to her hips and around her waist from behind. “How was your day?” he muttered, kissing her ear.

Alex turned away from him so he wouldn’t see her face.

“That bad?” he asked, pushing her hair to the side to kiss her neck.

Alex nodded silently.

“I’ll make it all good again,” he promised, letting his hands travel upwards.

Alex winced when he brushed over a particularly tender spot on her ribs. Either Wrench didn’t hear her or he didn’t care. He kept on moving upwards until he found her breasts. She felt his erection push against her from behind and groaned. She so wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Can we not?” she muttered.

Wrench stiffened… the rest of his body, not just his dick now. Alex had never before NOT wanted to fool around with him. “Are you alright?” He stepped around her and looked at her face, eyes going big, grip tightening on her arms. “Shit, what happened?”

Alex winced and shrugged out of his grip.

“Who did this to you?”

Alex swallowed. “I… I don’t know…”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I didn’t… see…” she said, staring at the bottom of the shower stall. They really needed to clean… and soon.

Fuck, I’m going to kill the guy!” Wrench said, straightening his back and pulling Alex against his chest.

“Can you just… go?” Alex whispered, not returning his hug.

“You sure?” Wrench asked.

Alex nodded against his sparsely haired chest.

“I… I’ll stand guard at the door if you want me to! I’ll send Phil out to get you some brass knuckles and mace… I… Can I check your phone? If I find out where you were today, I can…”

“Just leave me alone, please,” Alex interrupted him.

He sighed. “Okay… call me if you need me.”

Alex went straight to bed after her shower. Her head hurt. Maybe she should have gone to the hospital after all… what if she had a concussion?

She decided she didn’t care. She was too tired. All she wanted was some sleep. Tomorrow the world would look different.

Putting on an old tank top and a pair of shorts, she crawled under her blanket, hugging herself. It had been a long day.

She had almost fallen asleep when the door to her room opened and someone stepped inside without turning on the lights. Her bed dipped a little when he crawled under the blanket behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Alex frowned. She had expected Wrench. This was Phil.

“What are you doing?” she muttered, not bothering to turn around.

“Wrench told me what happened… I was worried.” Phil said, squeezing her tighter. “I didn’t want you to be scared all by yourself.”

“I’m not scared,” Alex muttered.

“You don’t have to act strong with me,” Phil whispered against her hair.

Alex rolled her eyes but remained quiet. It was nice of him to care.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened again and another set of soft feet padded over the hardwood floor.

Wrench climbed into bed so he was in front of her, facing her. He put his long, skinny arms around them both. “I won’t let anything like that happen to you again,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Alex closed her eyes. She was much too warm between the guys in all honesty, but she was glad they were there after the day she’d had. She closed her eyes and tried going to sleep again.

No one disturbed her this time around.

“Should we take her to the doctor?” Phil whispered.

“Nah… she looks alright,” Wrench whispered back.

“You also said that when you broke your finger,” Phil hissed.

“Yea and it healed alright!”

“You can barely move it!”

“But I didn’t die!”

“I’m okay,” Alex muttered, not bothering to open her eyes.

“See! She’s okay!” Wrench agreed. “Are you really?” he whispered, bending closer to her ear.

“Yea…” She wriggled around a bit to get some space. “How late is it?”

“Half past nine,” Phil said.

“Shit! I should be at the office!” Alex wanted to sit up but both guys held her back.

“I called in sick for you! You can’t go to the office today! Not after what happened to you!” Phil said.

“What…” Alex took a deep breath. She had to tell them. “What do you even think happened?”

“Someone attacked you!” Phil said.

“Your wallet was empty, your phone’s screen is cracked…” Wrench ticked off his fingers one by one.

Alex groaned. She didn’t want to tell them… but even less did she want them to continue worrying over nothing.

“No one attacked me,” she slowly said.

The guys looked at her expectantly, neither one saying anything.

“I…” she took another deep breath. “I tripped and fell down some stairs…”

Phil sat up behind her, trying to get some distance between them. “WHAT! And you let us worry all night over nothing?”

“It isn’t nothing! I hurt myself!” Alex said, motioning to her face.

“Yes! Because you’re a clumsy ass!” Phil continued scolding her.

“What happened to your wallet and phone then?” Wrench, for once, was the more reasonable of the two.

“My wallet is always empty… and my screen probably broke when I fell…”

“Why didn’t you say so yesterday?” Wrench said, looking at her earnestly.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked down towards her toes. “I was ashamed…”

“We were worried, you dumbass!” Phil scolded, punching her uninjured shoulder and rolling over to get out of bed.

“Yea. And it was nice of you to worry,” Alex mumbled, hiding her face under the blanket.

“This…” Phil muttered, “doesn’t even deserve an answer…” He stomped out of the room and slammed the door closed behind him.

“Are you mad too?” Alex whispered, looking at Wrench.

“Nah… just disappointed I don’t get to avenge anyone.”

“You could always go avenge me against Phil… I mean… that was very mean of him just now.”

“I’ll hold him while you kick his shins later,” Wrench promised, joining her under the blanket.

He moved them so he was on top and Alex felt his erection against her thigh. She kissed him deeply. Nothing could have made her push him away this time around and they both knew it.

“Careful, I’m going in!” Wrench whispered.

Alex grinned. “Access granted.”


End file.
